More than words
by Odilette
Summary: Millicent and Blaise prefers actions to words. A word too, and that's the end of everything.


**Sorry for my english, guys. Hope you'll understand and like.**

**Listen to the music who inspire me : watch?v=J9CeNo4Q7p0 . **

**(More than words - Extreme)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The relation between Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode doesn't have a name. She's unique. They have already try – each and without nobody be aware- to name what they share, without never succeed. Then, they simply stop trying. Whereupon, him like she, they haven't need tag.

Blaise was handsome, this is a fact. And he play Quidditch. But wasn't for what he was a heartbreaker, a don juan or a sportsman. He was... different.

Like Millicent.

Beautifull and smart, likes sport : she wasn't a miss-I-know-everything or a beauty queen or well a groupie. She was different too.

They wasn't have a tag specialy for him or her, for what they was. From there, why try to paste them in a joint ? Without interest. They wasn't agree about a lot of things but they was agree for one only : their story was more than words.

Most girls who had a boyfriend passed instinctivement all their free time with him, forgotten to keep a little free time for their friends who will be there when the boyfriend doesn't. They always be with him, never seen without him with her. They wear obligatory a t-shirt or a things belonging at their boyfriends, all the time. And they said "I love you" thirty times a day at the begining of their relation.

Millicent wasn't like this with Blaise. Because their relationship wasn't like the others. Themselves hadn't really defined their relation. One day they behaved like a couple, the next day in good old friends and sometimes they barely speak for several days without being affected more than that. Moreover, they were not very demonstrative. But that neither had noticed it because it doesn't miss them. They're well without. Even if they didn't define their relationship, they only had that one for another, no never be displayed with another girl or boy, they're faithful. Although they claimed that it did to the tune of "nothing to do, I find somebody when I want". They may have been fooled, but not but not their friends, not Hogwarts.

Unlike other couples, Millicent didn't expect "I love you" from Blaise. As already itself didn't want to say that it was not the type to say but more importantly what to say "I love you" are not the words she wants to hear from him . It's not that she doesn't want him, far from it, it is obvious to all that though. Despite their behavior weird with each.

All will be more simple if they knew show what they remained at the bottom of them, if they get down their slytherins' masques when they was together.

Purpose even without that, they lived something strong. They lived something of real. And actions had more impact than words. Through they actions, they knew that each other loves their. Of their way. So, he hadn't need to lui say that he loves her because she already know it. And vice versa.

The time is like the wind : people change, inevitably. One day, it wasn't enough. For he. For she. For they. They knew it, but the deny like they knew so do it. Like they knew that he loves her and she loves him, but they wasn't done attention, took no care for their own good.

They have done a mistake. He had done it, the mistake. They have yielded. They have exchanged the magique words all of two. They have change their "I love you".

This was been their end.

He had say this three words a summer night, without realizing it and with the help of alcool. But the wrong was done, he had say it. And instantly, she hadn't found another things to say or done that said the same thing. What about others ? The alcool will maybe help to forget this. For him. But not for she. This words was grave inside she now. The I love you of Blaise Zabini.

More than words for him do feel that his love for she it was real... That was what they had. And now ? Now all was different. What would he do if she removed his "I love you" ? Therefore, he couldn't renew the thing. Especially not saying the same thing a second time, the same words.

All that Millicent want, it was found that they had. She wanted to talk to him, him do understand that they have just to close their eyes and take their hands, stay close to each others and don't let go, simply.

But it's too late. The venon has penetrated and the destroy gradually.

A "I love you" exchanged, and this was the begining of the end of a story who she wasn't really begin yet.

More than words. It was all she had need. He wasn't had to say that he loved her because she already knew it.

More than words. It was finaly the words who describe the most their relationship, what they was living.

More than words. It was their motto, which keeping them together.

More than words.

A promise.

Their.


End file.
